


Beauty

by maiririri



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, B-PROJECT～無敵＊デンジャラス～ | B-PROJECT: Muteki Dangerous
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, but i started out intending for it to be shippy, so here we are i guess! enjoy, this is actually pretty vague miroaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiririri/pseuds/maiririri
Summary: Yuzuki stepped forward. “I want to practice figure drawing, and Tono suggested drawing from life. I was wondering if you would mind being a model for a while.”“Really?” Akane raised his eyebrows, his interest piqued. “You want to draw me? Why not!”





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been learning too much about anatomy at school and decided I should project onto Miroku as usual so... enjoy an anatomy lesson haha

As much as Haruhi called it a fetish, it was indisputable that Miroku was an expert on muscular anatomy. Akane always knew that while growing up, Miroku appreciated the depths of the human figure much more than he did. He constantly observed the form of each person he met, finding beauty in each curve and crease of the skin, and Akane was amazed by how intimately Miroku could appreciate ones form with full maturity. And when the two started strength training together outside of the dojo Miroku only took his studies further. Miroku enjoyed burying his nose in an anatomy book or two when he got the chance, and Akane rarely bat an eyelash at his friend's hobby, even if others found it quite strange for his young age. Probably because he was a bit of a muscle-head himself, if only in personal training. Miroku talked of his interest enough for the both of them, leading others to think he was the stronger of the two unintentionally. But even though Miroku coached Akane’s training on occasion based on his research, it seemed Miroku wouldn’t build muscle as easily as Akane did. Maybe because he was younger? Or his diet? Akane didn’t know, though he certainly ate too much meat for Miroku’s liking. All he knew was that for all of Miroku’s gushing, Akane was much more fit than his best friend.

Which sometimes led him into embarrassing situations.

Yuzuki was the artist of the group- he enjoyed people watching and sketching calm, atmospheric scenery, with gestural drawings here and there. In the past, he occasionally indulged in life drawing sessions. He created nothing too dynamic that would otherwise clash with his tranquil personality. But lately Yuzuki’s taken an interest to figure drawing after spending some time in the Greek sculpture and artwork section of the museum, and who better to ask for tips than their resident anatomy specialist?

Of course, Miroku complied, he was always looking for an excuse to speak musculoskeletal system in as much detail as someone would allow him and Yuzuki gave him just that opportunity. At some point in their conversation Miroku decided it best to employ a model for their studies- and naturally, that model had to be Akane.

“Akane,” Miroku approached his best friend, Yuzuki in tow. “We’d like to ask you for a favor.”

Akane looked up from the notes he was writing for Tsubasa. “What is it?”

Yuzuki stepped forward. “I want to practice figure drawing, and Tono suggested drawing from life. I was wondering if you would mind being a model for a while.”

“Really?” Akane raised his eyebrows, his interest piqued. “You want to draw me? Why not!”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Yuzuki smiled at his response.

“What is Miroku doing though?” Akane questioned, piling his papers together. “Why not draw him? He’s all tall and handsome, isn’t he?”

“Actually,” Yuzuki started again, “I had asked Tono for advice because I would like to focus on muscle structure and he’s quite well informed in that area. But he said it was best to observe it.”

“I suggested you as you’re quite chiseled,” Miroku chimed in, “Though Nome-san would have also been a good option, now that I think about it.”

“I-I see.” Akane replied, stunned by being described in such a way.

“Naturally, I’ll be joining Yuzuki in his studies. It would be a good opportunity for my own.”

“Well, do whatever you want. Modeling sounds kind of fun! Like a photoshoot.” Akane grinned. “When do you want to do it?”

“I’d like to if you’re not busy now. Since all 3 of us are together,” Yuzuki combed his hand through his hair, “Though of course, I wouldn’t mind waiting until a better time.”

Akane shook his head. “We can do now! If you want to set up your stuff in the living room, I’ll get ready too!”

Yuzuki smiled at Akane warmly. “Thank you, Akane. I’ll be just a minute then. I’ll bring some supplies for you too, Tono.”

“That would be great.” Miroku thanked Yuzuki as the boy walked to his bedroom.

Akane couldn’t help but giggle about how serious Miroku was acting. “I didn’t know you had an interest in art! Yuzuki must be so excited to draw with you.”

“Well,” Miroku put his hand to his chin in thought. “I suppose I do now. Put simply, Yuzuki made me realize I had never attempted to fully illustrate my observations despite looking at drawings in books all the time.”

“That’s great! It sounds kind of difficult to me, but if it’s you doing it then I know you’ll make something awesome.” Akane beamed, bouncing in place. “Now I wish I was the one drawing with you guys.”

“I will mainly be mentoring Yuzuki on anatomical structure so I’m not too sure how much drawing I’ll be getting done myself. This is more of an opportunity for me to look at your body again, honestly.”

Akane quirked an eyebrow, lost. “You look at me all the time.”

“Not in detail. Not usually, at least.” Miroku confessed. “You have a wonderful figure from all of your athletics, so I’m taking this chance to analyze it to its fullest.”

“Miroku, I get embarrassed when you say things like that…” Akane flushed, knowing his friend’s sincerity.

“I’m only saying what’s true.” Miroku shrugged stoic as ever.

Yuzuki returned with the jingle of his pencil pouch and a drawing pad for both him and Miroku, happily handing over a few materials during their setup. A chair was placed in the middle of their makeshift studio area for Akane to use, and Yuzuki and Miroku sat quite a ways apart from him. One of Miroku’s several anatomy books was placed aside for him to show Yuzuki whenever needed.

“So, how do you want me to pose?” Akane asked, leaning on the chair. “Should I flex? Like bodybuilder poses?” Akane laughed and bent his arms in an exaggerated stance.

Yuzuki laughed along. “Actually, an overview would be nice, so perhaps just a standing pose would be enough for now.”

“Alrighty! I can do that.” Akane shifted his placement in front of his chair and fixed himself in a stiff position. “Go ahead!”

“... Well, Akane,” Yuzuki spoke again after a moment of silence, “You should take off your sweater.”

“Oh.” Akane looked down at the hoodie he was sporting. His favorite baggy orange one that had sleeves long and cozy enough to cover his hands. There was no way Yuzuki would have been able to make out his figure beneath the fabric. Akane pulled it off his arms and shimmied the rest of the sweater off his torso and head before throwing it to the couch. He adjusted the t-shirt he had on underneath that had ruffled while removing the hoodie. “There! Better now?”

Yuzuki blinked, unaware of Akane’s layers. “... You should take off the shirt too?”

Akane stopped in his tracks. “Eh? My shirt too? But then I’m not wearing anything on top...”

“Akane, that’s kind of the point of model drawing. If you’re wearing clothes we can’t see your form.” Miroku answered his friend's confusion. “We're not asking you to completely undress though.”

“That’s true... I didn’t even think about that.” Akane frowned. He didn’t know much about modeling for artists, or the drawing process in general. He sheepishly removed his shirt as well, throwing it on top of his sweater. “I hope it’s only this much.”

“That’s perfect. We can focus on the upper body for now.” Miroku nodded.

Yuzuki scanned Akane, taking in his entire subject. “Akane, I often forget how muscular you are. Your image for B-PROJECT is so cute and your outfits rarely show your skin.”

“It’s a shame,” Miroku frowned in agreement. “Gandara doesn’t recognize how well-trained your body is.”

“Ahh... You two..!” Akane’s cheeks reddened. “Stop talking about me like that, I can’t take it...! Besides, I’m quite comfortable with how I present myself!”

Yuzuki giggled covering his mouth. “A cute Akane is fine. I’ll keep this image to myself then.”

“Yucchi...!”

“Why don’t we continue with the study?” Miroku brought up.

“Yes,” Yuzuki agreed, picking up his pencil. “Akane, if you wouldn’t mind getting in position..?”

Akane fixed himself in place again, his cheeks still warm. He looked at Miroku, who was staring at him with crossed arms, seemingly absorbed in his own thoughts. Akane could almost feel the other boy's eyes rolling over him and became distracted by his sudden embarrassment. He should have asked how long he’d be posing for.

He watched Miroku’s eyes flick over to Yuzuki’s drawing pad, likely to compare his image with Yuzuki’s. After a few moments, he stopped the boy.

“Yuzuki, would you mind my criticism?”

“No, please go ahead.”

“I think that you’re accustomed to drawing very delicate figures,” Miroku stated, very straightforwardly.

“Yes, I am.”

“Your drawing of Akane is turning out much softer and thinner than he actually is.”

“I see,” Yuzuki held up his drawing pad to look between the sketch and the model. “This must be where your expertise comes in.”

“I’m unsure of my own drawing ability, but I can show you on him perhaps?”

“Please do.” Yuzuki nodded softly and followed Miroku to where Akane stood. Akane watched them curiously, making sure not to move from his position as Miroku stood next to him.

“It’s not very apparent on you or me, but in short, if you stand in front of Akane you’ll notice he has more of an hourglass shape.”

Yuzuki moved to look at Akane head-on. “Right.”

“What you’re looking at is mainly muscle, but this curve-“ Miroku brought his finger to drag along the side of Akane’s torso, “-is the ribcage, the bottom often used as a landmark in illustrations...”

Akane almost flinched away from Miroku’s sudden touch, making a small noise of surprise. Skinship wasn’t foreign to KiLLER KiNG, but the gentle graze of Miroku’s fingers against his skin sure was.

“... As most major boney structures are. Afterwards, you’ll notice a dip into his waist that’s quite significant.” And Miroku dragged his fingers lower, actually making Akane recoil this time.

“Hey…! you’re tickling me.”

“Sorry... Please bear with it for a few moments.” Miroku apologized, but Akane swore he could see the sparkle of excitement hiding within those eyes and knew that this would be more than just a few moments as Miroku so claimed.

“It’s important to note the space between the ribcage and the pelvis,” Miroku drew two fingers out across Akane’s skin. “And how the surface prods out before dipping again into the muscles surrounding the femur- but we can continue that structure later. I think you can try to show these rougher curves I pointed out.”

“M-Miroku,” Akane started, softly, all too aware of the circles his friend was drawing into his skin. It was hard to keep still when Miroku was prodding such a sensitive spot over and over, and he felt himself holding down his laughter and whines. Miroku paid him no attention, though.

“I’ll try that Tono, thank you.” Yuzuki followed up. “I do make my drawings too smooth…”

“Well, that’s what practice is for. And why I’m here to point it out.” Miroku straightened again, looking at Yuzuki’s drawing in the boy's hands. “May I point out a few other things?”

“Of course, I’d love to hear it.”

Miroku brought his hands to Akane’s neck and shoulders, the tips of his fingers dancing all the way up his exposed body and leaving what felt like a trail of tiny fireworks on his skin. Akane’s slight blush never left his cheeks.

“I just wanted to bring to attention a few other muscles in this area, since Akane is not as thin as us by any means.”

Akane didn’t know how to take that comment, he only paid attention to Miroku’s distracting touch.

“Our necks are thinner, but because of his trained muscles there is a strong connection of his neck to his jaw…” His fingertips moved higher, tracing the outlines of Akane’s neck to just under his ears, which were becoming much too warm for Akane’s liking. Miroku dropped his touch lower again and continued. “Like the sternocleidomastoid here… and his trapezius is very prominent as well, rounding out this area more, so you can pay attention to drawing the curves here as well.”

Yuzuki was only voicing hums of acknowledgment now, taking note of everything Miroku was telling him on the page. He seemed not to notice all the twists Akane’s face was making or at least chose to disregard them.

Miroku grazed over Akane’s collarbone, finally getting another muffled noise out of Akane. “Because of that though, his clavicle appears much smoother, and the space between the two bones might be hard to make out.” He brought one hand to his own shirt collar and tugged it down, pointing to his own collarbone. “See? Mine looks bonier and you can see the space for the sternum much easier.”

“I didn’t realize it could be so different,” Yuzuki said.

“It depends on how large the trapezius and pectorals are. They may hide the bone more or less, but generally, the pectoralis major connects to the clavicle…”

Akane didn’t know a lot of the scientific muscle names that Miroku talked about, but he  _did_ know what pectorals were, and an alarm blared in his head realizing that Miroku was about to drag his hands down his chest. With no ill intention of course, but that didn’t mean Akane’s most sensitive part wasn’t his pecs. He tried to stay still once he felt Miroku’s nails skim the edge of his collarbone and down the sides of his chest, but he was all too ready to jump out of his skin.

“There’s not too much of a plane change from his cleavage, and once you move lower it's quite obvious how developed his pectorals are.” Miroku let his fingers prod into the soft underside of Akane’s breast.

“D-Do you realize what you’re doing, or...?” Akane brought a hand to his mouth to muffle his shaky laughs.

Miroku stopped and blinked. “I’m showing Yuzuki...?”

“You...! You’re touching a bad part!” Akane replied, exasperated. He squirmed away from Miroku, having enough of it.

“Are you ticklish, Akane?” Yuzuki asked a bit mischievously, looking up from his drawing.

Akane stammered. “Well, yes! But that’s also...” He knit his eyebrows together, flustered. “...You’re just so touchy! How can I stand still!?”

“I said it would only be a few moments.” Miroku deadpanned.

Akane exhaled. “How long is a few moments to you, really…”

Yuzuki laughed lightly, enjoying his friends' antics. “Even though I’m seeing a strong side of you today, your reactions are still cute. What a nice gap.”

“Yucchi!!” Akane whined in defeat. Despite his embarrassment, he couldn’t help but feel Yuzuki and Miroku were complimenting him and fueling into his ego a bit too much. He wouldn’t let that get to him, but the thought of it only made him more flustered.

“But I understand, Tono why don’t we go back to drawing now?” Yuzuki turned to Miroku in an attempt to let Akane cool off.

“Sure, that was all I wanted to say for now anyway. I’ll join you this time and we can compare our drawings.”

While Yuzuki and Miroku sat down again to draw, Akane mulled over Miroku’s actions in his head. Actually, it wasn’t unusual for Miroku to have touched him so much, such was his nature as both an anatomy expert and a best friend. In fact, Akane had often let him when they were both fired up about their workouts and strength training, and of course indirectly for Judo. But today it was the way that Miroku touched him that was setting him off. Today he was being delicate with Akane, only allowing himself to brush the bare surface of Akane’s smooth skin whereas usually he would be much grabbier, and put a lot more pressure into his hold. Somehow, this was worse for his mind.

He watched Yuzuki and Miroku discuss their work from afar, with the occasional finger pointing to an area on Akane’s figure and the flip of Miroku’s textbook pages. He sighed. Modeling wasn’t as exciting as a photo shoot, he concluded. It just made his nerves jittery.

All of a sudden Miroku got up again, and Yuzuki followed. Akane tilted his head in confusion, but once they started walking towards him, he knew what he was in for.

“What’s wrong?” Akane asked as they approached.

“Can you hold out your arm? I want to show Yuzuki something.” Miroku asked him.

“Sorry again.” Yuzuki apologized.

He let Miroku take his arm, knowing at least that his arms weren’t as sensitive as his torso. But this time he watched Miroku’s face when he traced over Akane’s skin, and the faces he made when he spoke so highly of Akane’s deltoids or biceps or whatever it was that Yuzuki was having trouble recreating. His expression, Akane noticed, seemed almost… dreamlike. His bright purple eyes were soft as they ran over Akane’s body, filled with something like admiration that shone clearly through his long eyelashes. His sharp brows were relaxed, not as tightly drawn as they usually were on his stoic demeanor. Akane was intrigued by this look he wore. He’d never seen it before.

It was cute.

When Miroku ceased his gentle tracing and let Akane’s arm fall to his side again, Akane’s curiosity was at its peak. Did he only look like that because he was sharing his hobby with his friends? Was it because of how close he was to observing someones figure? Well… maybe not, considering he’s done both of those things for Miroku before. But he looked particularly happy, and if Miroku was happy then Akane was happy.

Their time in the makeshift studio seemed to pass by quickly, with Akane changing positions from time to time (still standing, still simple. The chair was abandoned), Miroku chatting away about muscles, and Yuzuki helping Miroku improve his coordination on paper. Eventually, they decided to close up shop for the day.

“Can I see what you drew?” Akane bounced on his toes while he pulled his t-shirt back on. “I hope you made me look manly!”

“I tried my best to capture your charms.” Yuzuki smiled sheepishly and turned his drawing pad towards Akane. Akane scanned the many sketches of his body scattered across the page, staring in awe of Yuzuki’s talents. His face was rarely drawn, but he didn’t mind that.

“Yucchi, these are amazing! You’re so good already!” Akane gaped.

“I have to give credit to Tono, otherwise I wouldn’t have made any improvements,” Yuzuki admitted, lowering the pad.

“Even so, your work was already amazing! Miroku, can I see what you did too?” Akane beamed in excitement.

“Sure, though it’s nothing as great as Yuzuki’s.” Miroku held out his scattered papers with knit brows.

Akane took the papers from him and flipped through them, surprised by how carefully each line seemed to be put down. There were some experiments with shading on a few of the drawings, and some had scribbly guidelines and measurements. “But these are really, really good too! Especially for your first time, I can see how much work went into them!” Akane smiled at the pages, noticing how Miroku always attempted to draw his head and hair in. The last paper had a small sketch of only his bust in the left corner. He laughed warmly and pointed at it. “Haha, you even drew my face! That’s great!”

Miroku managed to crack a smile in return. “Thanks, I figured I may as well give it a go.”

“Mm-hmm! Nice work you two!”

“Akane, do you think we could do this again? Standing around must have been tiring, but I think I’d like to practice more…” Yuzuki asked, setting his drawings down.

“Of course! You know, I have great endurance.” Akane declared and pointed a thumb at his chest. “So it’s no problem for me! Besides, when you draw me it makes me feel cool or something?”

“Thank you then,” Yuzuki responded earnestly. “It’s nice of you to do this.”

“Just let me know when you want to do another round!”

“I will! Then, excuse me. I’ll go put my things away.” And with another smile, Yuzuki scooped up his materials and left to his bedroom. Akane turned to Miroku, still energized.

“Did you have fun drawing with Yuzuki? You have so many papers!”

Miroku looked up in thought. “I did enjoy myself today.”

“Did you enjoy drawing or staring?” Akane quirked an eyebrow.

“…Both.”

“Haha, that’s just like you!” Akane teased. “But you know, you got so touchy! I was surprised, I didn’t know people touch the models so much.”

Miroku took a moment to respond. “They… don’t.”

Akane blinked. “Huh? But you…?”

“Imagine if your model was a stranger, why would you touch them?”

Akane’s face scrunched up. He didn’t consider this before. “That’s true but… then why did you do that?”

“Because… I… wanted to touch you.” Miroku looked at the floor. “I may have used this as an excuse to feel your body. Sorry.”

Akane was stunned by the sudden apology, finding it unlike Miroku to do so. “You don’t have to apologize for that! I’m used to it, you touch me all the time. It just felt different this time since I was modeling for you and Yucchi.”

“I haven’t done so recently, so I was worried you would think I was deceiving you if I admitted to it.”

“Miroku, you can’t deceive me even on purpose. You’re straightforward even when you try not to be.” Akane laughed and patted his friend's arm.

“Well… that’s…” Miroku’s expression twisted, looking as though he wanted to say something more.

“But you looked like you had a lot of fun just talking with Yucchi and poking my arms, so really, I don’t mind!”

It was Miroku’s turn to be confused. “I looked like it?”

“Well, yeah! Whenever you came up to me with Yuzuki you looked so…” Akane waved his hands around. “…’kirakira’ I think!”

Miroku got the picture, used to Akane’s weird explanations at this point. His cheeks were sporting a light pink now. “That’s not what that was about.”

“What? I’m wrong again?” Akane frowned. Maybe he wasn’t as good at reading his friend as he thought.

“I… well, this might sound strange to you,” Miroku began his explanation, “But I haven’t seen your full figure in some time- even during work, Gandara likes to put you in cuter outfits and the like.”

Akane followed along. “Yeah, they do.”

“So seeing you today… I remembered thinking you were very beautiful. That’s all.”

“O-oh.” Akane’s eyes flew open after Miroku’s confession. That was a much larger step up from being called chiseled earlier. Suddenly there was a heat rising in his cheeks, realizing that despite all of Miroku’s comments towards him in the past, he had never once been called that. It was novel to him. “Beautiful?”

“I know you don’t particularly like being given feminine compliments, but…”

“No, no!” Akane shook his head, flailing a little. “That’s not it, I just… I didn’t know you thought of me like that! Really, um, thank you…!”

“Of course.” Miroku exhaled, letting the tension leave his shoulders. “If you wouldn’t mind it, I’d like to continue with Yuzuki.”

“Yeah! Yeah.” Akane let his embarrassment overtake his speech while he struggled to keep his cool. The word ‘beautiful’ resonated over and over in his head, completely clouding his thoughts. ”I don’t see why not! This is your kind of thing, after all!”

“Right.” Miroku smiled. “I appreciate it. I’m not sure why I keep getting nervous about speaking with you.”

“It’s fine! You can always tell me what you’re thinking. You’re my best friend.” Akane’s blush was strong when he looked up at the taller boy again.

Miroku nodded in gratitude. “Then, I’ll put my things away too, and you can get back to what you were doing before.” And with that, Miroku had disappeared down the hallway. Akane pulled on his forgotten hoodie, and sat alone on the couch to play with his baggy sleeves.

Akane wondered for how long Miroku hid those thoughts, and for how long he wanted to touch Akane like he did earlier, with all the gentleness in the world compacted into the very tips of his fingers. He wondered how long it would take himself to get over it, and why he was reacting the way he did, almost with the same amount of anxiety that Miroku seemed to keep in the shadows. Miroku called him cute so often, so why was ‘beautiful’ any different? Especially as he called Miroku ‘handsome’ and ‘pretty’ often enough himself. Which was entirely true- Miroku earned his title of pretty-boy back in their Bambi days, and would never stop being pulled into center stage for his looks. And why did Miroku seem so stressed about confessing his thoughts? Perhaps that was what was feeding into Akane’s confusion the most.

He picked up the pile of papers he left out earlier and sketched a crude figure in the margins. He gave it short hair and an earring. Akane wasn’t sure if he would ask Miroku the mess of questions floating through his head the next time their drawing session came around, but for some reason, he hoped Miroku would call him beautiful again so he could say the same to him.


End file.
